Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to home entertainment, and more specifically to techniques for altering story playback in an immersive playtime environment based on device battery levels.
Description of the Related Art
Computer graphics technology has come a long way since video games were first developed. Relatively inexpensive 3D graphics engines now provide nearly photo-realistic interactive game play on hand-held video game, home video game and personal computer hardware platforms costing only a few hundred dollars. These video game systems typically include a hand-held controller, game controller, or, in the case of a hand-held video game platform, an integrated controller. A user interacts with the controller to send commands or other instructions to the video game system to control a video game or other simulation. For example, the controller may include a joystick and buttons operated by the user.
While video games allow the user to interact directly with the video game system, such interactions primarily influence the graphical depiction shown on the video game device (or on a connected display), and rarely influence any other objects outside of the virtual world. That is, a user may specify an input to the video game system, indicating that the user's avatar should perform a jump action, and in response the video game system could display the user's avatar jumping. However, such interactions are typically limited to the virtual world, and any interactions outside the virtual world are limited (e.g., a hand-held gaming device could vibrate when certain actions occur).
While significant advancements have been in made in battery technology, battery capacity remains limited. That is, while modern battery devices are capable of storing more energy for longer periods of time, even these improved devices eventually require recharging. In the context of devices that are used to create a immersive user experience, such battery limitations can be disruptive, as the need to recharge a device interrupts the storytelling experience and brings the user back to reality by reminding the user that the device is merely an electronic device (e.g., as opposed to a fictional character the device represents).